


Confessions

by JacobsHunter



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Past Abuse, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobsHunter/pseuds/JacobsHunter
Summary: He had kept it all in for so long. But one event lead him to tell you everything.





	Confessions

The battle was over. You had gotten free of the rogue Kree warrior, though the warrior had not fared as well. You could still feel the cold blade against your skin, but it was nothing compared to the scene that kept playing in your head. 

Yondu had dropped to his knees in surrender. The crew of the Eclector had already won, but the warrior had a bargaining chip against the captain. And that leverage was you. You, a simple Terran, the one Yondu would do anything to protect. You, the person he was surrendering to keep alive.

“This one will make a nice slave, Centaurian,” the Kree had snarled, tightening his grip on your arm. But instead of the fear the alien had expected, Yondu displayed a very different emotion.

He flew into a blind, uncontrollable rage. 

You saw a flash of blue, and the hand on your arm had disappeared. When you turned, though, you saw a side of the captain you never thought existed. A side he had tried so hard to keep hidden from you.

He was beating the Kree’s face in, a primal sound clawing it’s way from his throat. The body beneath him was lifeless within minutes, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop. His fin was glowing brighter than ever, and when he finally stopped, you see his blood mixing with the purple blood of the dead.

Now, in the comfort of your shared room, there were so many questions. And you were almost too afraid to ask, but you had to. You needed answers, and despite his possible reactions, he needed to let it out.

“Yondu,” You began softly, but he cut you off. 

“I didn’ want ya to see that,” he muttered. “That side o’ me. Didn’ want ya to see the monster beneath.” You shook your head. 

“You’re no monster,” you argued gently. “Asshole at times, yeah, but you’re no monster.” He snorted and looked away.

“Didn’ like what he said.” 

“Why, though? You would have found me, saved me. I know you would have.” He got up and started pacing, his coat forgotten on the bed. 

“Long story.” 

“We have time,” you insisted. 

“Ya won’ like what ya hear.” 

“Yondu, just tell me. What could be so bad about-“ 

“Because I was one,” he finally snarled, standing toe to toe with you. And when you looked in his eyes, you could see everything.

The pain he was trying so hard to hide.

The anger, an anger you understood, at the barbaric practice.

The terror, which shocked you most. He was the strongest man you knew. Yet the idea of you being a slave to the Kree scared him. Why, though? What was he still not telling you?

He huffed and looked away, “My no good parents sold me to the Kree. I was just a kid. An’ they didn’ want nothing to do with me. Jus’ sold me and didn’ care.”

You could tell he wanted to still be angry, but he couldn’t. He was opening up, and it hurt. You knew it did. But with nothing and no one to rage at, he was left with no choice but to tell you. You reached for his hand, squeezing it briefly before he began pacing again.

“I could do th’ work. Wasn’t that hard. Got a few licks from the ones that like to hurt us for the fuck o’ it. But once they decided I was old enough, the worst part came. An’ that’s the part that made me hate them.”

You bit your lip, silently encouraging him to continue. He was doing so good. Better than most. You were worried, at any moment, that he’d clam up and undo the progress he’d made in such short time.

He sighed and sat on the bed, avoiding your gaze.

“I was ‘bout sixteen or so in Terran years. An’ they brought me into this room. I’d never been in it, so I didn’ know what to expect. But that room quickly became where most of my scars were earned.”

You carefully sat next to him and took his hand, and he closed his eyes tightly.

“They had a girl in there. Probably a couple years younger than me. I could see she was scared, but couldn’t get away. Bastards had her tied down. Wanted me to…”

You squeezed his hand, “You don’t have to say it. You’ve said more than enough.” He shook his head.

“I couldn’. I couldn’ do it. They bout beat me to death, but I wouldn’ give ‘em what they wanted. Made me sick thinkin’ bout it. Still does. An’ when I finally escaped, I promised m’self I’d never touch a woman, flesh or metal, without ‘er permission.”

You smiled, “That’s more than most Terran men even bother with. You are an amazing man, Yondu.” He shook his head.

“No, I ain’t. Cause I can’t give ya what ya deserve. I can’t give ya kids or a family cause I’m too damn scared. An’ it’s fucking stupid and I hate it.”

You frowned. Now you were reaching something that threw you for a loop. He huffed and met your eyes.

“I want kids. A family. More than anything in the galaxy, I want it. But all I can see is someone takin’ our kids an’ forcin’ ‘em into the life that damn near killed me, an’ I freeze up. I’d never forgive m’self if that happened. Seein’ him holdin’ that knife to ya throat, hearin’ him talk bout you like that… I lost it. I can’t lose ya to them.”

You squeezed his hand again, “Yondu, you won’t. I know you. You won’t let that happen. And I know you won’t because of everything you just told me. You’re not weak and you’re not a monster. You are so amazing, and I’m lucky as hell to know you.”

He rested his forehead against yours, “Don’ say that-“

“Any other man wouldn’t have hesitated, at that age, to hurt her. You didn’t. And that, my love, makes you so much more than your past. Don’t let it hold you back. Look at you now, Yondu. You’re the captain on the Eclector. You’re the best Ravager in the galaxy. You’ve risen above your past so much. And I love you with everything I am.”

He quickly pulled you into his lap, burying his face into your neck. And you let him. He had finally opened up to you, and you knew he needed this. Just this moment to hold you and remind himself that you’re safe. You soothingly rubbed his shoulders through his shirt, just feeling him breath. 

“The hell did I do to deserve an angel like you? Yer too good fer me, (Y/N).” You smiled and kissed his fin, though you knew he couldn’t feel it.

“You refused to harm a girl you didn’t know. You stood for what was right, even if it meant getting hurt. You stole a boy and raised him as your own because his father was a maniac. I find myself wondering what I did to deserve to even know you.” 

He gently kissed your neck, his arms tightening around you. You could feel, in his touch, how much he loved you. How much he needed you. And you knew you needed him too. 

“Easy. You looked at me and begged for help. And I was yours from day one.” 

You tilted your head as he began sucking on your neck, his hands sliding to your hips. His fingers toyed with your shirt before he pulled back slightly. 

“May I?” 

Two words. Two simple words with so much weight to them. You knew you could say no and he’d stop. Cause that was the kind of man he was. That was one of many things you loved about him. He was only an ass on the surface. Deep down, he was five times the man many thought him to be. And here he was, asking you permission to touch you. 

“Of course.”

His hands moved quickly, pulling your shirt over your head. He flung it aside, his crimson eyes briefly taking in the sight of your chest before sucking a nipple into his mouth. You moaned and arched into him. 

“Fuck, daddy,” you breathed, making him groan against your skin. 

“Say it ‘gain, sounds good comin’ off yer lips,” he ordered, and you quickly obeyed. 

“Feels so good, Daddy,” You whined, grinding down onto his clothed crotch. You could feel the ridge of his cock through the leathers, and could feel the growl in his chest. 

“Need ya under me. Now.” You whimpered, pulling away to tug the rest of your clothes off. You were bare to him, and he loved the sight. He stood and moved closer, his gaze making your nerves come alive. 

“So damn purty,” he purred. “Why don’t cha get on that bed fer daddy?” 

You scrambled onto the bed, turning onto your back in time to see him tug his shirt off. Only he could launch you into such a needy desire for him. Only he could create such heat in your core. 

And only he could satisfy your desire.


End file.
